


The Flame Awakens

by GabrielTheWarlock



Category: Xanje
Genre: Death Later In Story, F/F, F/M, Like Zagam and Zarall Will Push It, M/M, Other, Platonic Romance, So Many More Characters To Be Added Later, Super Gay Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielTheWarlock/pseuds/GabrielTheWarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Peterra there are five different tribes of Chevera, each one having an age old set of rules and orders left over from the first of the tribes.  And with age old laws comes age old traditions.  Especially those against hybrids, or those born of mixed tribes.  All hybrids formed are promptly evicted from their tribes, sent to live in exile for the circumstances of their birth and their parents are either kept prisoner to the opposite tribe or sent out into lawless lands of outside the tribes.  This method has since spread from the Common tribes to the other tribes as the rest seem to follow the lead of the others.</p>
<p>	It is here our story begins, in the heart of the tribes where hybrids are sent to be exiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame Awakens

A small black and off purple-pink Common-Flame hybrid was carried out of her camp, watching as her mother Af was drug out of their nest by three other Blue Flames. Af screeched in protest, crying out for her child to be safe, to be kept away from the torment she would soon experience.

But no one listened, instead the young hybrid was taken around a corner and all sound died out. The rest of the tribe soon followed, and at a spot by a smooth flat rock she was dropped and she watched as more and more different groups filed through and circled around them. Four stepped forward and the Blue Flame who carried her picked her up again and they were off.

This time she was dropped outside of a forest on small hill, the only thing keeping her from falling was the Blue Flame resting his paw on her back. The remaining four formed a semicircle around her and paused as the first began speaking.

“As with order of the Chevera tribes,” the Blue Flame behind her stated his voice ringing across the clearing, “it is declared that any Chevera born as offspring of crossed tribes be banished from these tribes. Sent to live in exile in the forest for as long as it may be before the forest dwellers get it. This particular Chevera is child to my own sister, Af and an unknown male of the Crowns.

“In accordance to laws the leader of the Crown Tribe will now step forward.” The elder Blue Flame said as the young hybrid watched a deep purple Crowned Chevera step forward. “My friend, do you wish to condemn the mother to the lands outside, or do you wish to keep her prisoner?”

“She may be condemned. I have no need for a prisoner.” The Crowned leader said, “Now are we allowed to get rid of this disgrace before us?” he asked.

With a nod the Blue Flame pushed the young hybrid down the slope and watched as she tumbled down and wedged herself into the roots of a tree. For now her wings would still be useless, and for that she was grateful for had they been functional they would probably be severely harmed or damaged.

She turned to the hill, didn’t climb up. Instead she merely looked up at it and felt a burning behind her eyes. She turned away and trudged into the forest, jumping at every sound anxiously awaiting the arrival of what was called the “forest dwellers” with every crack of a branch or howl of the wind.

And then the voices wounded ahead of her.

“Baby, I don’t like the sound of this. There’s predators all around. We have to find the young one soon or we risk being eaten ourselves.” a male stated, his voice cracking slightly as fear crept into his voice.

“Abasardahon, stop being such a child.” A female voice snapped, and the sound of a solid thunk rebounded around the forest following soon after. “It’s hardly midsun, the creatures don’t come out until night. Now let’s find this lost child and help her. It’s not like we have much else to do right now.”

The young hybrid tensed, her fur tingling as two figures stepped out of the trees ahead of her. A pale purple male with darker markings followed by a female with a stark and pale purple-blue body nearly white with smaller markings of a darker purple. The female’s green eyes lit up as she spotted the young one on the forest floor before them.

“Abasardahon, I do believe we’ve found her.” the female said cheerfully as she flew over and scooped up the younger one in her paws. “Hello little one. It is good to have found you. Now come one, let’s meet your new tribe. We’ll be your family from now on.”

And with that the trio headed off through the woods. The elder two flying and maneuvering around the trees while Baby carried their new found charge.

“Stay here, both of you, I’m going to tell Obsidian of your arrival.” Abasardahon stated before he disappeared inside of a cave like den.

This time gave the young chevera time to look around, and she watched as others like her and Baby wandered about conversing with other hybrids like themselves. Baby wrapped a paw around the child as her tail rested by her side.

“Worry not young one, Obsidian will find a place for you yet you can count on that.” Baby said, although the more she watched the den the more trepidation seeped into her gaze.

And yet what she said was true, sure enough after Abasardahon returned with another Crown Flame hybrid, who could only have been Obsidian, the younger was accepted into the tribe and given a name.

“Young Zagam, I trust you’ll find good housing with Baby and her other charge Zarall until you are old enough to care for yourself. Until then, I trust you won’t get into too much trouble.” Obsidian said his gray eyes gleaming with a harsh light, but his voice sounding warm enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue is super short, but the rest will be longer. I just had to introduce how harsh everything is for now. Xanje does not belond to me, nor do any of the character designs or the idea of Peterra or Chevera or any of that stuff. That's all Xanje property.


End file.
